Poketail
by Candy5554
Summary: *Rated K until I figure out what rating should be..* (Story better then description!) Imagine what it would be like if Your favorite characters from Fairy Tail were Pokemon trainers! Which Pokemon would they have on their team? Who would be gym leaders? *Starts off with Lucy and Nastu as only main but Grey and Erza will come in soon!*
1. Chapter 1 Late

_**What up guys! Me Candy here! (:P) So I'm here with a new Fanfic! (Hopefully this is better...) This is my first Fairy Tail / Pokemon story! Please tell me if any of the characters are OOC (Out Of Character) **_

_**I'm not sure how to do the thin-line deviding thingy's so I'll use this ' ~~~0o0~~~ ' To devide the scene... Also I don't have a Beta, my computer doesn't have Spell check... **_

_**I also will try to write the chapters on paper and then Re-type it on the computer. Please if there is any mistakes, or if you have suggestions PM me! c: **_

_**Also this story is in POV/3rd Story and some other of types of story writing I have no idea of the name... Okay I'll shut up now...**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Lucy's POV ~**_

_Ring! ring! rrring!_

I woke up this morning with the sound of my Pokéball shaped alarm clock ringing I sighed and pressed the 'Snooze botton' on it.

After a few minutes of just resting in my bed I decided to get up and start the day.

I looked on my calendar to see what day today was... _'Shit!' _

Today was the day I was going to pick my starter pokemon!  
...And I'm FREAKING LATE!

I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs, I quickly ate some cereal and ran into my dad who was in the living room reading the news paper, "Hey dad!" I said smiling, "Mmm hmm hi," He replied.

I decided to have a little small talk before I left even through I AM PRETTY DAMN LATE!  
"Umm... I'm starting my pokemon journey today, I wonder what starter I'll get, maybe Chikorita? Squirtle? Fennekin? Apparently the Professor has a lot of new Pokemon to choose from then he usually does! I'm so excited! ...And a little bit nervous.." I smiled.

"Yes that's nice. Be safe." He mumbled just looking at the newspaper and didn't even glance at me ONCE!  
I sighed my dad has been very distance from me since my mom passed away when I was little...  
"Bye dad," I mumbled as I left the house, I closed the door and started to run to the lab, until i bumped into a certain Pink-haired Person.

_**~~~0o0~~~**_

**~Nastu's POV~**

I was running over to Lucy's house until I bumped into someone, "Hey Luce!" I said smiling as I helped her up, "Hey Nastu," she smiled back. "Come on Luce! Lets go get our first Pokemon before we're late!" I said excitedly as I tugged on her arm and started to run to the lab. "We are late.." She sighed and started to follow behind me.

_**~~~0o0~~~**_

**~Lucy~**

We finally got to the Pokemon lab as Nastu opened up the doors and screamed, "I'M HERE!" I face palmed and sighed, looking around I noticed Professor Makarov sitting on top of a table Whilst his assistance, Mirajane, was washing some plates "Hello guys!" She said happily.

" So, Gramps, can I choose my first Pokémon!?" Nastu asked as he jumped up and down looking at the Pokeballs that were in front of him.  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead and choose," He said as he took a sip of beer.

"Okay! Thanks gramps!" Nastu said happily as he ran over to a Pokéball and press the white center, Out came an orange lizard with a flame tail, "Char!" It said happily.

I looked at the cute little flame lizard, "aww," I said, looking back at Nastu, who was now holding Charmander in his arms "I'll take Charmander!" He said, he looked at the little charmender, "I'll call you Salamander!" Nastu said happily.

"Okay, Lucy, who do you choose!" Mirajane said happily.

I looked over at the pokémon, which one should I choose?

...

_**TBC**_

...

_**Okay! What do you guys think? R&R!**_

_**In case your wondering, The lab they're at has all starters from Generation 1 - 6, I stopped here, because I'm not sure what to give Lucy, I was thinking about giving her Chikorita, but EVERYONE gives her chikorita, I was thinking giving her Oshawott? Good or bad? **_  
_**Remember to R&R!**_

_**Also Follow and fav! (If you like the story :P )**_

_**P.S The lab is called "Fairy Tail Lab" and the symbol of gyms is the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild...**_


	2. Chapter 2 A new Journey!

_**Hey guys! Candy here, and I want to say thanks! **_

_**Next chapter, I may have a beta, or I may not... Who knows? I DON'T!**_  
_**Also, I want to thank everyone for R&Ring on my first chapter!**_

_**If you have any idea of where this story should go, PM me! I'd love to hear your suggestions! c: **_

_**Okay! Onto the story! :D**_

_**I also figured out how to do the line thingy's **_

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

_**~Lucy~**_

I looked at the Pokemon around me, one of these would become my partner and (hopefully) best friend!

So many of the Pokemon I could choose from came into my head, Chikorita? Tepig, Froakie, Bulbasaur, Fennekin, or maybe Piplup?  
I was about to choose Chikorita when I remembered something...

* * *

**~RANDOM**_** FLASHBACK~**_

_I was 5, me and my mom were at a Pokemon day care, my mom worked part time there in the summer time, (even through she really didn't need to work, but she did it for fun) _

_I was playing with some Lillipup's, when my mom walked over to me, holding a little Otter-liked Pokemon, I stopped playing with the Lillipup's and looked to see what kind of Pokemon that was, "What kind of Pokemon is that, Momma? " I asked, "It's a Oshawott it's actually one of my favorite kinds of Pokemon!" I looked at the cute little Oshawott as my mom put the cute little Pokemon down, "Osha!" It said happily as it ran to a little river they had in the daycare._

_I looked at my mom, "If Oshawott is one of your favorite Pokemon why don't you have one?" I asked._  
_ My mom smiled and replied, " I was to late to get Oshawott, someone else had already picked him, so I went with Froakie, instead."_  
_I nodded, "Well mommy, I promise when I get older and get my very Pokemon, it will be Oshawott!" I said happily as I ran to go play with some Pokemon._

_**~End of Random Flashback!~**_

* * *

Without realizing, I picked up the Oshawott Pokeball and held it up in the air, "I choose Oshawott!" I said gleam fully "Osha!" the Cute little Pokemon said as it came out of it's Pokeball, "Are you going to give a nickname to her?" Asked Mirajane, I looked at the Oshawott who was running around the lab gleam fully, _'So Oshawott's a she, huh?'_ I thought.

"Aquarius, do you like that?" I asked my new friend, Oshawott ( or now called 'Aquarius') stopped running around the lab "Osha!" she said happy as Aquarius jumped into my arms, I smiled and giggled.

"So Gramps, can we go now? I'm all fired up!" Nastu said happily.

"Yep, Mira give them the.. uhh.. Pokecorders? No that's not it... Poketracker?.. not that..."  
"You mean the Pokedexes?" Mira asked smiling as she picked up two watch-like devices and handed one to me and Nastu, "These are your Pokedexes, they have the recordings of every Pokemon in existence! ...at least I think so..." Mirajane said happy.

* * *

_**~Nastu~**_

"Bye guys!" I said as me and Lucy started to walk away, " Where to now?" I asked excitedly as we stepped into the woods, the begging of our Pokemon journey.  
My eyes sparkled as I remembered our two friends, Erza, and Ice princess!  
"Maybe we can go battle Erza! I'd win!" I said happily.  
Lucy laughed, "Yeah, sure Erza is a one of the top strongest Gym leader's in Fiore.. You'd totally win."

"It... could happen.." I sighed.  
A smirk came over my face as I stopped... "Lucy..."

"uhh yes Nastu?" Lucky asked as she turned around to look me...

" I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" I screamed.  
"Oh. Its. ON!"

* * *

...

_**TBC**_

...

* * *

_**Yay another chapter! This has to be one of the first times I'm not feeling pressured when I'm writing! I usually do feel pressured for some reason (I blame school)...**_

_**... Speaking of school... I go back to school tomorrow! **_

_**I'll try to update this once a week, whenever I have boring classes, I'll take my notpad, act like I'm writing notes. (But i'm actually writing chapters for this story!)**_  
_**So that's it! See ya'll next chapter!**_

_**P.S I wrote this chapter while snuggling into my Umbreon Plushie.**_  
_**P.S.S My boyfriend wanted to me to mention him in the story... for a reason I can't remeber... so... thanks to my Boyfriend...?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Another chapter! yay! **_

_**I'm not sure how I'll do the pokefights (I just came up with that. xD) **_  
_**But, I'll probably try to do it anime-style (when Pokemon can somehow dodge moves in wierd ways, ... and stuff... )**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_**P.s I have no idea what tail whip looks like in the anime.. last thing, I haven't watched the anime since Johto, or something...**_

* * *

...

* * *

_**~3rd person~ **_

* * *

"Okay, Aquarius! Tail whip!" Lucy shouted,  
"Osha!" Aquarius shouted before whipping it's tail.

"Okay! Salamander! USE FLAMETHROWER! HAHA!" Nastu screamed happily. "Char?" Salamander asked scratching his head confusingly with his right claw.

Lucy face palmed, "Nastu, Salamander won't learn flamethrower until it gets tougher," She sighed.

"Oh. Then, Salamander! Use scratch!"  
"Char!" Salamander shouted and ran to Aquarius, trying to scratch Her, "Osha!" Aquarius shouted while dodging Salamander's attacks.  
"Kay! Aquar, tackle now!" Lucy shouted, Aquarius quickly stopped dodging and tackled Salamander in the stomach, "Char..." Salamander said as he tried to keep his balance!

"Yeah criticle hit!" Lucy squealed as Aquarius started bash in it's glory, "Kay Salamander! Scratch now!" Nastu screamed as Salamander started to scratch Aquarius on the face, "Keep it going Salamander!"  
"Aquarius! Try dodging the attacks!" Lucy shouted, but before Aquarius could, she already fainted.

"Good job Aquar! You'll win next time! I Promise!" Lucy said as she put Aquarius back in her Pokeball for rest.  
"Nice job bud," Nastu said as he and Salamander high-fived.

* * *

**_~Lucy~_**

"Thanks!" I said as Nurse Joy handed me back my Pokeball, Nastu ( like always) was eating food, I sighed and sat down by him "Is there a gym in this town? I wanna battle!" Nastu said happily, I looked down at my Pokedex, "Well you're in luck Nastu, Erza's gym is in this town!"

"Yess!" Nastu Screamed happy as he jumped up out of his set and started to run out of the Pokemon center, but a voice stopped him, "Just where do you think your going?"

_**~3rd person~**_

"Just where do you think your going?" I stopped and slowly turned around when I heard that voice... _**Erza. **_  
"...Hi Erza, just going... Aye..." Natsu said as Erza grabbed Nastu by his shirt collar and hauled him away.

* * *

.

**_TBC_**

**_._**

* * *

Another short chapter! Sorry! I will try to make them longer! Promise, remember to R&R! c:


End file.
